Shintaro's Theory of Reality
by Hollownerox
Summary: Another death, another reset. However Shintaro is brought back before Ayano's death, this time with his memories intact and his eyes awakened. But he knows simply preventing her suicide won't be enough, and uses some less than heroic means to try and change fate. While Ayano's belief on happiness was not enough, perhaps his theory on reality will save them this time? ShinAya story


He remembered falling. A slow, painful descent to the ground, his mind barely registering what had happened.

Konoha, something had happened to his odd friend. What exactly occurred in that one track mind? He had no idea, but all he knew was that when the white haired boy pointed a gun to his own head he had to stop it.

"Figures that the one time I decided to play the hero I wind up dead." The 18 year old boy known as Shintaro Kisaragi mumbled to himself. His head was whirling, his vision blurred as he tried to reorient himself to his newfound surroundings. "I guess this is supposed to be Hell then?"

Shintaro looked around, the world around him filled with nothing but a headache inducing white. If this place was Hell then it was quite underwhelming to the rotten boy that found himself there.

"Hell? I suppose that is an apt description of this place. An incorrect one, but apt nonetheless." A voice suddenly echoed from behind him, making him jump from the sound.

He turned around to face the speaker, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. A woman, or at least what appeared to be a woman, stood before him. Long black hair flowed down her back, a red hair-band wrapped around it. Her clothing was somewhat dated, its colors matching the black and red of her hair. But what struck him the most were the crimson eyes that pieced through him, and the scales that resembled a snakes which covered her cheeks.

_"This person, she can only be..."_

The black haired woman smirked as she saw recognition go through his eyes, and looked back with high expectations.

"Marry, is that you?" Shintaro asked, the question flooring the Medusa.

"The hell happened to you? Though I guess you are at that age so I suppose you're going through the emo stage..." Shintaro nodded to himself with an air of wisdom about him as though he were sympathizing with his grandchild or something.

At least until a certain Medusa's palm met his face, the slap sending him to the ground yelping.

"No you dolt! I am Azami. Ah-Za-Mi! Get it right you shut in." The Medusa lectured the beaten down youth before her. "How in the world could you mistake me for my granddaughter? If these are the kind of friends she's been making then it's no wonder the Clearing Eyes is having such an easy time messing with everything..."

"_Granddaughter? Azami? Clearing Eyes?"_

Shintaro clutched his head, the terms sending a flood of images into his mind that made his head feel like it was about to explode from the sheer amount.

_**Ayano's father with a twisted smile that was not his own, chuckling as the group confronted him. **_

_**Himself, all alone after deleting Ene from his life, and a scissor in his hand ready to take his own.**_

_**A black Konoha slaughtering everyone, their blood painting the ground as he laughed through the massacre. **_

_**Kido and himself, searching through Marry's house, reading through the diary of her mother. **_

_**Marry, crying, screaming for it to end as she watched helpless, scales beginning to grow on her face and wings forming behind her. **_

"What... What is all of this?" Shintaro muttered out as the memories started to settle down, his mind reeling in an attempt to make sense of it all.

"Ah, finally. So the Retaining one has decided to wake up at last." Azami nodded with satisfaction. "Look down boy, I think you'll find some level of understanding if you do so."

He did as he was told, and was struck speechless by what he saw. The ground was like a mirror, almost like water it rippled as he stared into it. And what stared back at him was his own face, one with a pair of red eyes.

"The Retaining Eyes, personally I never made much use of it myself other than to remember my time with my family, but I do wonder why Marry chose you of all people to carry it." Azami said nonchalantly as she pulled out a clipboard and a pair of glasses seemingly out of nowhere.

"Let's see, Shintaro Kisaragi, gender is male, eye color is brown, hair color is black, birthday is the 30th of April, current age is 18." Azami listed out various aspects of Shintaro as if going through an E-Harmony profile page. "Height is 172 centimeters, weight is 58 kilograms, blood type is A."

"And what is the point of all this?" Shintaro asked the Medusa and was ignored as she opted to simply turn to the next page.

"Let's see, known for his genius level intelligence, completely underwhelming physical abilities, arrogance, and going into a two year long depression in which he became a NEET after his girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend." Shintaro cut in, his voice leaving no arguments to be had.

"Keep telling yourself that boy. Became a NEET after his _friend_" Azami rolled her eyes as she said that, much to Shintaro's annoyance. "Seemingly commits suicide, spending his days wasting away at his computer desk with only a cyber-girl named Ene keeping him company while calling him master."

Azami removed the glasses she was wearing and tossed them aside, the clipboard soon followed after it. Where they disappeared to, Shintaro had no idea, nor did he really want to know.

"So, all in all you're a generic worthless mess of a human being, perfect." Azami sighed to herself. "I know I said it earlier, but by god my granddaughter knows how to pick them doesn't she?"

"I really do appreciate the compliments, after all it's not like my self-esteem is crushed every day or anything. Yep, I have the best friends in the world after-all" Shintaro grumbled to himself as his red eyes glared at the condescending woman in staring down at him.

"But..." Azami mumbled.

"But?"

Azami crouched down to his eye level, an unexpected smile forming on the perpetually frowning face he saw beforehand.

"Perhaps if it is _**this **_you then maybe things could change."

"_**This**_ me?" Shintaro raised an eyebrow at that. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Who knows?" Azami laughed to herself as she withdrew to her original height. "But I do feel like Marry chose you for a reason, after all you seem the one most familiar with this-

The world blurred.

**"Horrible."**

He felt like he was falling once again.

**"Pitiful."**

He suddenly felt tired, his eyes closing against his will.

**"Fictional"**

His body went limp, the vessel surrendering to whatever it was drawing him to unconsciousness.

**"Reality."**

And once again, the boy that was Shintaro Kisaragi was thrown back, out of the world of the haze. His last moments of consciousness barely comprehending the words the Medusa spoke.

"Sleep well boy, I do look forward to how _**this**_ you chooses to handle things this time."

* * *

Shintaro leapt off his bed, his eyes bursting open, his lungs gasping for air as his sudden awakening through his body into disarray. Clutching his head, the boy looked around, unsurprised by the fact that he was now suddenly back in his room.

"Well I guess the cliché thing to do would be to ask whether or not that was a dream." Shintaro took one look at his phone that laid beside him, the red eyes that reflected off its surface gave him the answer he was expecting. "But evidently that is not the case."

_"Another reset huh? There have been so many I pretty much lost count by now, though something does feel a bit different about this one..."_

As the rusted gears in his mind began to spin once again, Shintaro grabbed his phone, unconsciously throwing on the red jacket he was so fond of wearing as he walked out the door of his room.

"Ah, Brother you're up early today."

A voice called out to him just as he was about to leave the house, the owner was without a doubt his somewhat dimwitted sister, however as he turned around...

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like an idiot?" The girl was definitely Momo, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel like something was off about her.

"Momo..." Shintaro started, his head tilting in confusion. "Is it just me or did you get smaller?"

"Eh?" The girl muttered confused by her elder sibling's question, only then to flush red in rage as she comprehended what he just said (though not in the same context as him).

Shintaro barely dodged the fist that suddenly swung towards his jaw, quickly backing away as he realized he was suddenly being assaulted by his yellow haired sibling.

"Forgive me, forgive me!" He cried out as another swing grazed his head, he swore he could see a murderous aura surrounding her as she continued to lash out at him. "I don't know what I did, but please forgive me anyways!"

"Just. Die. Already. You. Idiot. Of. A. Brother." Each word was punctuated by another punch, all just barely dodged by the completely out of shape boy. The enraged girl suddenly stopped in order to catch her breath, with Shintaro slowly inching towards the doorway.

"How the hell did you manage to keep dodging me?" Momo muttered. "You're supposed to have the reflexes of a punching bag!"

"Momo, watch your language." Shintaro chastised the girl, though he could understand why she was so surprised.

_"It's not like my reflexes got any better, I'm still the same weak old me I've always been. It's just that, compared to Konoha's punches, yours seemed slower than paper falling to the ground."_ Shintaro thought to himself.

Shintaro bitterly recalled the horrific fights with his possessed friend, if you could call such a one-sided thing a fight. He shook his head to put aside the memory, the act causing his cooling down sister to raise an eyebrow.

"This is why no girls want to hang out with you brother, you have no tact whatsoever." Momo sighed to herself, her palm meeting her face in mock condescension.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Spoiled little brat." Shintaro mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the outside.

"Huh, you're going out brother?" Momo asked, the previous expression of rage now replaced with surprise.

"Yeah I have some things I need to do." Shintaro answered cryptically, knowing Momo wasn't the type to dig too far to get answers.

"... But isn't today a school day?" Momo asked

Shintaro paused for the moment, appearing to take the question into consideration. Closing his eyes and reopening them, he stared directly into Momo's eyes and with confidence said...

"I don't care." Shintaro said matter-of-factly. And with that Shintaro promptly closed the door on his way out and left a completely dumbfounded Momo standing in the hallway with little idea of what just happened.

Momo sighed to herself, and turning around with a cheerful smile, she said to herself.

"That's it, when he comes back home I'm finally going to kill him."

* * *

"So it reset all the way back to this point huh..." Shintaro mumbled to himself as he walked up the rocky path. The only thing guiding him through the rough terrain was the memories he carried within him.

Two years, this reset went all the way back to the beginning of this mess, at least the beginning from his perspective. Perhaps the resets always went back to this point, and only branched out later on, but there was one thing that Shintaro did know.

_"Ayano's suicide." _

Yes, that was the action that changed the whole course of this ugly story, her "death" was meant to delay the plans of the Clearing Eyes. However-

_"All she managed to do was give that bastard snake an excuse to keep resetting the timeline." _Shintaro thought bitterly to himself, reluctantly admitting that her sacrifice was ultimately in vain. _"He never wanted to grant her dad's wish in the first place, all he wanted was an eternal existence, and trapping herself in the Haze did nothing in the end..." _

He stopped walking, for he had finally reached his destination. He had come here once before (Or many times before, keeping track of all the loops was becoming a hassle to keep track of), with Kido, Konoha, and Marry to search for some semblance of the truth. Standing before him, was the absurdly tall structure that Marry had called home for over one hundred years.

"I know I've said this a bunch of times before, but I still can't believe a single albino managed to build this thing all by himself." Shintaro said, in awe of the building despite having seen it multiple times already, it was simply that impressive.

He sighed to himself, and proceeded to walk to the front door, catching a glance of a certain white haired girl through the tiny window as he approached.

"It feels a bit dirty of me doing this, since Seto was supposed to be the first human she had friendly contact with, but this has to be done." Shintaro said. "Not to mention just doing this will mess up the timeline quite a bit; but that doesn't matter."

You see, Shintaro was well aware of the situation, he knew full well about the butterfly effect and how these time travel scenarios tend to go. At first glance the ideal plan would be to stick with the original timeline as closely as possible, making minimal changes in order to insure that the event you are trying to change be as close to the original as possible.

However that method was flawed, because if you focus too much on the script you know you become too complacent. Once an unknown variable comes into the mix (Which there will be, Murphy's Law exists after all) the entire plan is ruined; all because you did not think of making any preparations for something outside of a closed minded perspective of events.

_"Therefore, the only way to make this work is to mess up the chain of events from the very beginning. Making it so that I have no expectations whatsoever for things to come, and therefore opening my mind to make preparations for anything." _Shintaro theorized in his head, his genius intellect, something he kept locked away for two years after Ayano's suicide, began to stir once more. There was no point in restraining himself if everything was going to get messed up anyway, might as well do everything early on and deal with the variables sooner rather than later.

Shintaro knocked on the door, hearing a surprised yelping coming from inside in response to the noise. The boy winced as he heard a crash follow it, and couldn't help but imagine a picture of Marry rubbing her head after falling down. He raised an eyebrow when he heard another crash and a squeal of pain, a sweat drop forming on his head as he wondered just what she was doing in there.

"Now that I think about it, this type of method doesn't seem very hero like does it, Ayano?" Shintaro mused as he heard Marry's timid footsteps approach the door. "But then again, I never thought a person like me fit the hero role that much anyways."

* * *

"So, um, who are you?" Marry asked, her eyes glancing back and forth from Shintaro and the doorway. Probably deciding whether or not she should bolt out the door.

"Well, that is a bit complicated to answer, but I guess the simplest would be... a family friend?" Shintaro answered somewhat awkwardly not quite knowing how to deal with the scared to death girl in front of him.

_"Damn, Seto must be some kind of Saint or something because I have no clue how he managed to deal with this."_

"Family friend? My mother never told me about anyone like you." Marry said with suspicion gleaming in her pink eyes.

"Ah, sorry about that probably should have been more specific." Shintaro said, rubbing his head. "I am an acquaintance of your grandmother Azami."

"Grandma!" Marry shouted out, the action causing Shintaro to fall out of the chair he was seated in.

"Yeah, just got finished talking to the cryptic old hag a little while ago." Shintaro mumbled as he used the table to pull himself back up. "Though if you need some proof..."

Shintaro looked Marry in the eye, closing his own for a moment, and slowly opening them to reveal his pair of red eyes; the sight of which causing Marry's to widen.

"Your eyes. Does that mean you're like Mom and I?" Marry asked shocked by the sudden revelation, and a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

"Nope." Shintaro said plainly, the word causing Marry to adopt a crestfallen look on her face. "But don't worry, I am a friend after all."

"Oh, well I guess that's fine. So why do you have red eyes then?" Marry asked as Shintaro got back into his chair.

"That's a bit of a long story, but the short answer is that you gave them to me." Shintaro said with a slight smile, getting a touch of amusement from the look of confusion on her face. Hey, he was a genius, the satisfaction of having knowledge other people didn't was like candy to him. "Well that isn't important right now so we'll just ignore that for now. The reason I'm here is because your Grandmother sent me here to tell you some stuff."

"Grandma did? I've never seen her before so I this is a bit of a surprise to me." Marry said, tilting her head, and holding her chin in her hands as she thought about it. Well to be fair Azami didn't actually send him to talk to her, she basically told him to fix shit, and so Shintaro interpreted informing Marry as a means of fixing that shit. All semantics really.

"Yep, so first off what do you know about your eyes?" Shintaro asked

"Well, all mom said was that I shouldn't look at other people in their eyes because they would turn to stone..." Marry said grimly, remembering the last moments she had with her mother and recalled when she had killed a man using the power of her eyes.

_"As I thought, Marry's mom didn't tell her the specifics about the snakes. I guess coming here was the right call after all."_ Shintaro thought to himself. One of the problems he felt needed to be amended was the fact that Marry was ignorant of what was going on despite being the center of all the events.

"Well I guess we should start with the basics then, first off the eyes that you have are called the Staring Eyes…"

And with that Shintaro took up the role as teacher for the day, describing as best he could the gist to the enthralled girl acting as his student.

* * *

"So did you understand all of that?" Shintaro asked, as he suppressed a yawn. He took a glance out the window and saw the sun beginning to makes its journey down, the school day was probably over by now.

"Um I think so." Marry said, while she was definitely a fish out of water type, when you bother to explain things to her she learns them surprisingly quickly. "There are the Concealing Eyes, Deceiving Eyes, Stealing Eyes, Captivating Eyes, Awakening Eyes, Opening Eyes, Favoring Eyes, Retaining Eyes, Focusing eyes, and then there are my Staring Eyes and Combining Eyes."

Shintaro nodded with satisfaction as she listed off the various eye abilities, using her fingers to keep track of them.

"Then there is a unique one called the "Clearing Eyes" that works independently unlike the other ones and it is _evil incarnate_." Marry said, being visibly confused by his choice of words for describing the last snake. In his opinion it was an apt description, short and to the point too. "Did I get that all right?"

"Yes, you did well my apprentice." Shintaro clapped his hands with approve, proud of his fellow shut-in. All in all, this venture was a success, while he didn't tell her anything about the time loops, or anything about the owners of the eyes, he did a pretty good job of giving the rough summary about the Heat Haze Daze (As Kido so nicely put it) ordeal.

"Well it's getting late, so I guess it's about time for me to go." Shintaro said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"So soon?" Marry asked, a familiar look of loneliness appearing on her face. "You haven't even told me your name yet."

Shintaro paused at the doorway, calculating in his head how much of an effect doing so would have. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around to the pale girl.

"Shintaro, that's my name." He said with a smile as he opened the door behind him. "And since it can't hurt I might as well tell you I'm the owner of the "Retaining Eyes".

"Shintaro..." Marry said, digesting the name. "Shintaro will you come back again?"

"Probably not." He said bluntly, the harsh statement flooring the Medusa. "But don't worry, we'll meet again soon."

Shintaro turned back around, making his way outside, his head tilting back to say one last thing.

"Oh and let me leave you with a little prediction for the future. Sooner or later another boy will come here to visit you. And when he does I can promise you that you'll never be alone again."

And with that last bit of knowledge departed, Shintaro closed the door, and began his long trek down to the city once again.

* * *

'I wonder if it was okay for me to give her that last bit? Giving my name was pushing the envelope a bit too…" Shintaro muttered to himself as he made his way back home, the sky burning red as the sun began its descent.

"_Now that I think about it, isn't this the way Ayano and I used to walk after school over?"_ Shintaro mused. While their homes were not very close by they lived in the same general direction from the school. So what was at first just a coincidental meeting on their way back home, eventually became a daily routine of them walking together.

Regret, a word he felt all too accustomed to, the perfect way to describe how he would describe his memories with the always smiling girl. How long did he take for him to realize the reality of her death? How many resets did it take for "this" him to finally come to terms with her death?

"_If it wasn't for Ene bringing him out of his depression who knows what would have happened…" _Shintaro inwardly cringed, suddenly remembering that he actually did know what would have happened, and rubbed his neck with discomfort.

"Oh well, what's done is done. Guess I'll just head back home and get some rest." Shintaro said as he stretched his arms out as he walked. "Last I recall there was still a dating sim I didn't get to beat around this ti-"

"Shintaro?"

The 16 year old boy froze at the familiar voice, one that had only came back to him in dreams only days before. His mouth dried up, his eyes blinked rapidly, the palms of his hands began to sweat, and every instinct in his body was telling him to run away, to not look behind him out of fear that what he heard was not real.

But instead of running away, he merely closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he did so. He recalled an image of himself, scissors in hand, the dead look in his eyes as devoid of life as the black sweatshirt that contrasted his current one so much.

_I am different this time, no matter what is in store, no matter what awaits for me tomorrow. _

He turned around.

"_I promise I won't run away anymore."_

And then he saw her. The black school uniform, the semi-long brown hair that made their home on her shoulders, and the out of season red scarf that obscured it. And what made his heart jump the most was the sight of the pretty smile on her face as she looked at him, head tilted slightly as she showed a bewildered face. Just as he remembered her.

"Huh, so it really is you, weird." Ayano said her eyes blinking a few times. "I was worried when you were absent from school today, but here you are talking to yourself…"

Shintaro merely stared blankly at the girl, for once in his life completely and utterly without any idea of what to do next.

"I know that you'd just get a perfect score anyways, so I get why you might want to skip class since you know everything already… But that doesn't mean you can just ignore the fact that people like me don't have that luxury!" Ayano said as she pouted at him, her hands moving to her hips. "Oh! But it looks like you took my advice on the sweatshirt at least. See it really does look good on you doesn't it?"

Shintaro's mind was ablaze, what should he do? There were so many things he wanted to say, so many questions he needed her to answer. After taking a moment to debate with himself in his head Shintaro did the only thing he felt he could do.

"Who are you?" Shintaro deadpanned, the question causing Ayano to scream a "What!" at him as he put on an apathetic face.

Pulling the asshole card, that is what the 16 year old Shintaro would have done.

"_Damn, if being a NEET/House-husband doesn't work out for me acting might be a pretty decent career choice." _Shintaro thought to himself, mentally patting himself on the back.

"You're so mean Shintaro!" Ayano cried out, huffing as she followed him as he began walking on his own. "Ayano! You know your like best friend!"

"Friend? What is that, is it edible, can you eat it with rice?" Shintaro smiled to himself inwardly, happily putting on his jerkass façade; the nostalgia he got from it was amazing to say the least. "Or is it some kind of exotic species that somehow can't differentiate the difference between summer and winter?"

"Ha ha, very funny, it always makes me happy whenever you make a jab at my scarf…" Ayano muttered sarcastically as she pouted again, clutching the scarf self-consciously as if comforting her only child. "What are you doing out here anyways? I don't think you of all people would skip school to go hang around outside."

"_Damn, she always did know the right questions to ask! How can such a dimwitted girl be so sharp for no reason?" _Shintaro mentally cursed. He couldn't lie about it, Ayano would see right through it and find it suspicious, so that only left one option…

"I went hiking in order to visit the home of a one-hundred and forty year old girl so that we can talk about the magic powers we share in order to combat the forces of evil and tyranny in this world and the next." Shintaro said plainly without missing the beat. If the truth was so ridiculous it was no issue if he told her, a far more efficient method than trying to get a lie past the girl.

"If you don't want to tell me just say so." Ayano said as she shook her head, the palm of her hand meeting her face. "Well, since you seem to have a sudden interest in going out now, maybe you wouldn't mind coming over my house to help me study? My younger siblings would probably have fun meeting you too!"

The images of the Blind Fold Gang trio flashed in his mind.

"_Seeing Kido, Seto, and Kano at this stage of the game wouldn't be all that bad. And…"_

Shintaro glanced behind him, giving a meaningful look at the smiling girl behind him that went unnoticed.

"_If I can get a hold of those documents before Ayano does…"_

"Sure, why not. It's not like I have anything else better to do." Shintaro answered her back.

"Yes, yes. I knew you'd say that but you don't have to be so mean abou-" Ayano paused mid-sentence, her brain registering what Shintaro actually said in comparison to the words she was expecting. "Eh?"

"Are you deaf? I said I would go." Shintaro said bluntly.

"What! Seriously! I was only joking I didn't think you'd really say yes to it!" Ayano yelled.

"What so you don't want me to go? I guess that's fine too." Shintaro said plainly, getting a mental chuckle at the utterly conflicted face Ayano was making at the moment.

"No!" Ayano yelled out. "Of course I'd like you to come over, it's just considering you told me to go to hell the last few times I asked you to, it was really unexpected…"

"_Was I really that much of an ass back then?" _

The short answer to the question being "yes", the long answer being "Of course you were a total douche-bag, was there any real doubt about that?"

"Well if you don't mind me asking Shintaro." Ayano said as she began to calm down. "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Shintaro stopped walking, the sudden action making Ayano stop as well. The scarf wearing girl look at him confused as he look up to the sky.

"That's a hard question to answer, but if I were to say it simply..." Shintaro said quietly, the whisper barely reaching Ayano's ears.

The image of Ene, Konoha, Hibiya, Hiyori, Kido, Seto, Kano, and Marry appeared in his mind. The memories of the days they spent together throughout every timeline bringing a sense of peace to the boy that he never felt before.

"_Perhaps if it is __**"this"**__ you then maybe things could change." _Azami's words echoed in his mind, his brain finally comprehending what the Medusa might have meant.

"Maybe it's because I know now that those hazy figures…" He started to say.

Shintaro turned to face her, a wide bright smile on his face that he never would have made if this were the previous him. The sight causing Ayano's eyes to widen, and her mouth left gaping out of pure shock.

"Were just looking for **"this" **me."

Ayano simply stared at him, the sight of him smiling for the first time since they first met strangely shocking her more than the death of her mother did. To the point where her brain simply died at the sight, and once she finally began to understand just what she was looking at-

"Wh-wha-what are you talking about all of a sudden!" Ayano cried out, most likely in an attempt to hide the fact her face was suddenly flushing a bright red. The burning sensation she felt on her blushing cheeks making her pull up her scarf in a rare self-conscious act. "You're not making any sense!"

"Who knows?" Shintaro shrugged as he turned around and suddenly started jogging towards the direction of his house. "Maybe you'll understand when I visit tomorrow, until then see you!"

Ayano could do nothing but stare as he slowly disappeared, too preoccupied with trying to calm down her irregular heartbeat.

"Jeez, what is up with him… I swear I'll never understand that guy no matter what I do." Ayano whispered to herself as she watched his hazy silhouette disappear. An odd warmth accompanying the words as she spoke them.

* * *

"I'm home!" Shintaro shouted out as he opened the doorway.

"Welcome back." A voice answered making him jump at the sound, as he wasn't expecting anyone to be up that late.

"So Shin-Ta-Ro, are you ready for your punishment?" His dear little sister said as he pulled out an object that made his eyes widen in fear.

"Momo… is that a knife?" Shintaro asked with a sense of dread feeling every ounce of his being.

"Yes it is." She answered

"And are you planning on using that on me?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes I am." Her eyes shifting to a familiar red as a malicious smile crawled onto her face.

While Shintaro knew that he was being a bit hypocritical considering the promise he just mentally made to himself only a little while beforehand. In this situation he felt he was a somewhat justified in running away this one time.

* * *

Author's Note: So there you have it, the first chapter in my first story for the Kagerou Project fandom, hope you enjoyed this somewhat mediocre beginning. To be completely honest with you guys this is kind of filler content for when I'm off writing for my main story for the Fire Emblem series (Shameless self-promotion right there), so don't expect any real schedule for me updating this fic.

I'm sure you guys have noticed already, but I may as well mention it here since someone is inevitably going to ask. Yes, I translate most of the Japanese words into English. Kagerou Daze into Heat Haze Daze, Oni-chan into Brother, Mekakushi Dan into Blindfold Gang, etc etc. Why? Because this story is written in English, so having random Japanese words that have direct English equivalents left is very gratuitous in my opinion. I feel like it brings some readers out of the story, plus it can get to annoying levels sometimes. How can it get annoying you ask? Ever heard of that "Just as keikaku" meme; yeah that pretty much sums up my feelings on the subject.

So once again I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, feel free to review if you feel like it, and I'll see you in the second chapter.

(By the way, you guys should watch the JubyPhonic English covers for the songs, somehow makes an already great thing even better. Though the depressing songs also get even more sad too, which kind of sucks.)

Edit: Shout-out to Welpie for kindly leaving some feedback, and I've made some corrections based on your review. Using "of" instead of "on" does seem to make the title sound less awkward, so I decided to take your advice on the matter and change the title.


End file.
